1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a smart key, more specifically to a method and an apparatus for remotely managing a smart key by use of a user terminal.
2. Background Art
Aided by economic development, motor vehicles have become widely popular. Accordingly, a variety of technologies have been researched and developed for increasing the convenience of using the motor vehicles. One such area is the smart key system, which can remotely control the ignition and set an alarm of the motor vehicle in close proximity by use of wireless communication technologies instead of controlling the ignition of the motor vehicle by inserting and operating a mechanical control device.
In the conventional smart key system, the driver of the motor vehicle needed to carry a particular control device. Accordingly, there have been a number of studies recently for a technology that can control the motor vehicle without any separate control device.